


You're Perfect

by ForgottenDream12



Series: Secret Admirer [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Sweet Steve Rogers, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenDream12/pseuds/ForgottenDream12
Summary: Tony just wanted to get down and dirty, but Steve doesn't understand the concept of writing mean things on his lover's perfect body.





	You're Perfect

“Okay. Okay, I’m gonna stop you right there, Steve.”

The blonde head popped up from where it had been laying against his stomach. He let the marker cap he had pinched between his teeth fall from his mouth. “Am I doing it wrong?” Tony almost, almost, didn’t want to tell him that he was. He could just let them proceed with their activities but he really couldn’t let Steve go on doing what he was doing. Sitting up, he stared down at the word ‘beautiful’ that had been written underneath is Arc Reactor.

“Yeah, you kind of are. When I told you to write what you really think of me on my body during sex I thought you’d understand what I meant, but…yeah you didn’t, did you?” Steve only looked back up at him in confusion and then down at the word he had scrawled across his skin lovingly. “I meant for you to write dirty, filthy, things, Steve.” It still didn’t look like he was getting it. “Like slut and whore for example. Maybe pig.”

Instantly, Steve was sitting up, marker fallen and forgotten on their sheets. “Tony! You aren’t any of those things. You told me to write what I thought of you and that’s not it. I don’t think those things! You’re perfect.” Large hands rand down his hands and back up, Steve’s gaze turning gaining a bit more heat that it had lost. “Your body is perfect.”

To Tony’s immense humiliation he let out a giggle. “It’s a sex game, Steve. I know you don’t think those things. It’s meant to be hot. Debasement, humiliation, the whole shebang.” Kisses began to trace back down his stomach as he spoke and then Steve shook his head right above his groin.

“Nope, not sexy. I want to lavish you in praise not…that.” He lifted his head and stared back up at Tony. “Can I?” And Tony wasn’t prepared to say no to that look.

His voice came out breathy as he replied, “Yeah, Steve. That’s okay.”

After Steve had fucked him into the mattress about half a dozen times, Tony was barely coherent. As the solider washed him down with a washcloth, he pressed kisses against every word he had written across his lover’s body. He said each word before he gently scrubbed it away. “Adorable, beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, perfect, suck-able, tasty, stunning.” When he was finished everywhere else he went up to Tony’s face, kissed his lips and then his forehead where he had scrawled something that Tony wasn’t able to see. “Brilliant.”


End file.
